


As You Are

by stillwearit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Roller Coaster, Famous Louis, Forbidden Love, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Romance, X-Factor - Freeform, famous/non-famous
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwearit/pseuds/stillwearit
Summary: AU. Луи Томлинсон, которого участие в Икс-Факторе сделало известным автором песен и радиоведущим, спустя пять лет возвращается на шоу в роли судьи. Влюблённость в конкурсанта не входит в его планы. А ещё идёт вразрез с его контрактом.Гарри приходит на Икс-Фактор только потому, что его друг Найл по приколу их туда вписывает. Прикола Гарри не особо понимает, но только до тех пор, пока не встречается с судьями и не узнаёт в одном них предмет своих безнадёжных подростковых воздыханий.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Да, я решила что фанфики моей любимой авторки должны быть переведены, и кто, как не я, этим займётся.
> 
> Предупреждаю: в фанфике очень много песен, отсылок к песням, текстов песен и т.д. И мной было принято непростое решение переводить их все (по возможности эквиритмично), чтобы не портить структуру некоторых диалогов. Поэтому перед каждой главой я буду указывать все использованные в главе песни, чтобы вы могли их в случае чего найти и послушать.
> 
> Насчёт разрешения: если Зара однажды вернётся на ао3 и попросит не переводить, то я всё удалю. Пока же переводы будут здесь в качестве признания в моей бесконечной любви.
> 
> Можно прочитать на [фб](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9691396) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песни:  
> Cindy Lauper — Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
> Nickelback — Rockstar  
> Rihanna — Only Girl (In The World)

Луи помнил эту студию не такой маленькой, а сцену — не такой грязной. Зрительских мест насчитывалось от силы три сотни, а пять лет назад ему казалось, что за его первым прослушиванием наблюдают тысячи. Всё тогда казалось масштабным. Теперь же никакой суматохе его было не смутить.

Боже, было так странно снова тут стоять. Будто он попал в машину времени Доктора Кто, и она перебросила его назад в его же прошлое. Вот только… Что ж.

Вот только на этот раз ему предстояло не стоять перед судейским столом, чувствуя бьющееся в самом горле сердце, нет… ему предстояло сидеть за ним.

Вперёд и с _песней_.

* * *

Скрестив ноги и запрокинув назад голову, Гарри изучал бетонный потолок. Обстановка в помещении была довольно скудной, сквозь маленькие окна просачивался тусклый свет. В одном углу устало жужжал вентилятор, усердий которого едва хватало, чтобы всколыхнуть вялый летний воздух — кондиционер явно проигрывал теплу тел огромного, просто огромного количества конкурсантов, сновавших то и дело туда-сюда. До слуха Гарри доносились отдалённые, несколько искажённые обрывки чьего-то прослушивания.

Всю жизнь ему почему-то казалось, что закулисье такого популярного телешоу будет гораздо более… роскошным. Даже если это всего лишь кастинги.

Кто-то опустился на пол рядом с ним, и Гарри перевёл на него взгляд — оказалось, Найл, и с крайне недовольным выражением на лице. Из чего следовал вывод, что его поиски еды успехом не увенчались.

— Сраная солёная соломка, — пробубнил Найл, подтверждая его догадку. — Ну не пиздец ли? Они вбухали в это дело чуть ли миллиард долларов, а кормят нас какой-то сраной _солёной соломкой_?

Уклончиво хмыкнув в ответ, Гарри лёг на спину и раскинулся на полу в позе морской звезды. Тут грязно, конечно, но бывало и похуже. Если ему захотелось прилечь, не могла же его остановить какая-то дурацкая грязь? Как-то он ночевал на полу вокзала в Колумбии; по сравнению с ним здесь всё было практически стерильно.

Найл тем временем продолжал:

— И почему все такие напряжённые? Все, с кем бы я ни говорил, и двух слов связать не могли.

— Думаю, это от нервов, — успокаивающе ответил Гарри.

— Это же всего лишь шоу. Не аудиенция у королевы.

— _Некоторые_ записались не по приколу, — возразил Гарри.

Найл внезапно улыбнулся. При взгляде снизу вверх в его улыбке чудилось какое-то безумие.

— Чел, это лучший розыгрыш года. Наш приз достанется мне.

— Год ещё не закончился. Я всё ещё могу придумать что-нибудь удачное.

Гарри сдвинулся, укладывая голову Найлу на бедро. Несмотря на то, что его и правда удивило и обрадовало неожиданное заявление Найла о том, что они идут прослушиваться на Икс-Фактор, Гарри всё ещё не совсем понимал прикола. Да, вышло забавно, но в том, чтобы вместе с Найлом спеть пару песен под его гитару, не было ничего сложного, особенно после того, как они выступали на улицах Европы и Америки за деньги, на которые путешествовали дальше по миру. Вдвоём они пели уже столько раз и в стольких местах, что какие-то там прослушивания были для них сущим пустяком. И здесь, сейчас, выступая перед судьями и толпой зрителей, может, они и оказались под несколько большим давлением, чем когда-либо, но… Что сказать. Это ведь всё ещё была музыка, верно? Гарри и Найл с его гитарой. Это было _классно_ , а пара лишних глаз не могла всё сильно усложнить. Ну а мысль о том, что дома по телевизору их будут смотреть миллионы, была довольно абстрактной и не имела значения до тех пор, пока они не зайдут очень, очень далеко, так что Гарри легко удавалось не обращать на неё внимания.

— Тебе ни за что не превзойти мою гениальную идею, — ответил Найл, перебирая кудри Гарри одной рукой и звуча неоправданно самодовольно. Гарри уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать ему ( _снова_ ), что вся эта ситуация, по его мнению, не сильно походила на розыгрыш и ему было даже _любопытно_ заглянуть за кулисы такого известного телешоу, но ему помешал кто-то, окликнувший их по именам.

Найл без предупреждения спихнул с себя Гарри и вскочил на ноги, отряхивая джинсы. Он взял в руки свою гитару, широко, воодушевлённо улыбаясь, а Гарри тем временем наконец поднялся с пола.

— Ну вот, теперь тут повсюду твои волосы, — как бы между делом заметил Найл и с этими словами направился к молодому и, кажется, вымотанному парню, ожидавшему их с блокнотом в руках и хмурившему брови, что выражало скорее обеспокоенность, чем какую-либо неприязнь. Его тело выглядело восхитительно, и Гарри на мгновение задержался, чтобы им полюбоваться. Он рассеянно запустил руку в волосы, отросшие уже практически до плеч (он пострижётся перед поступлением в универ, будет символично).

— Теперь уже с ними ничего не сделаешь, — сообщил он Найлу. — Если бы ты согласился подождать, я бы после душа их уложил. Не моя вина, что ты так торопился.

— Твои волосы смотрятся отлично, — встрял в разговор Парень С Блокнотом и быстро, успокаивающе улыбнулся, хотя морщин на его лбу это не разгладило. — Не нужно нервничать, хорошо?

— О, мы и не нервничаем, — заверил его Найл.

— Не нервничаете? — слегка удивлённо переспросил Парень С Блокнотом. На его груди висел бейджик, на котором значилось: _Лиам Пейн, Личный Ассистент_.

Забив на волосы, Гарри улыбнулся, отталкивая Найла в сторону и приветливо протягивая Лиаму руку. На секунду заколебавшись, тот засунул блокнот под мышку и всё-таки ответил на рукопожатие, после чего пожал и руку Найла.

— Не нервничаем, — подтвердил Гарри. — В конце концов, что мы теряем?

— Люди обычно… не так к этому относятся, — немного помолчав, произнёс Лиам. Он слегка расслабился, а на его лице вновь появилась улыбка. — И кстати, вы сегодня первые участники, которые пожали мне руку, так что это. Удачи там. Ваш выход следующий, судьи ждут.

Ах да, судьи. Оставалось надеяться, что Саймон Коуэлл не разнесёт их в пух и прах, ну и что остальные будут добрыми. Обычно как минимум один всегда добрый, так ведь?

— Точно, _судьи_ , — повторил Найл с весьма подозрительной интонацией. Звучало так, будто он сгорал от предвкушения. Странно.

Но Гарри так и не успел об этом спросить, потому что в этот момент их как раз подвели к лестнице, ведущей в центральную часть студии. Кто-то протянул им микрофоны, а когда тяжёлый чёрный занавес поднялся, Гарри всё ещё возился с батарейками.

— Гарри и Найл, — сказал кому-то Лиам, затем сообщение передали дальше, и дальше, и дальше, и Гарри сбился со счёта, как только перед его глазами мелькнула сцена. Сейчас там, неловко сложив перед собой руки, стояла конкурсантка и слушала мнение о своём выступлении. Мягкий, воздушный голос одного из судей казался смутно знакомым. Во всяком случае, принадлежал он точно не Саймону Коуэллу.

— Это будет офигенно, — прошептал Найл Гарри на ухо, и тот встретился с ним взглядом и сплёл их руки.

— В горе и в радости, — пробормотал он.

Они всегда произносили эту нелепую мантру перед выступлениями, и сейчас Найл повторил её с широкой улыбкой, которая вряд ли в ближайшем будущем исчезнет с его лица:

— В горе и в радости, Стайлс. Люблю тебя. Только не убивай.

— Погоди, о чём это…

— Гарри и Найл! — объявил раскатистый голос.

Найл схватил Гарри за запястье, сильно потянул на себя, и они оба ввалились на сцену. Ну, как говорится, что может быть лучше эффектного появления? Гарри уже успел достаточно наспотыкаться и перед их с Найлом лучшими выступлениями.

Выпрямившись, он повернулся к судейскому столу с ослепительной улыбкой на лице. И замер.

Это же… ой, блять. _Это_ же был Луи Томлинсон. Неаккуратная щетина, шапочка, надетая на спутанные светло-каштановые волосы, ярко-голубые глаза и во всех отношениях несправедливо острые скулы. Он выглядел старше, чем в воспоминаниях Гарри, но ему ведь и было уже за двадцать. Хотя он всё равно казался до очарования маленьким, зажатый между Саймоном Коуэллом и Шерил Коул.

Но… нет, постойте. Луи Томлинсон не был судьёй. По крайней мере раньше не был точно. Пиздец, видимо, где-то между нервотрёпкой при возвращении домой и выбором университета Гарри пропустил объявление о том, что на шоу возвращается один из его звёздных участников. Или… Вообще-то, если подумать, Найл очень постарался, чтобы все новости об Икс-Факторе обходили Гарри стороной, и даже заставил самого Гарри поклясться на мизинчиках, что он не будет пытаться что-то разузнать, потому что «чел, мы же не хотим сглазить». Гарри, конечно, это тогда показалось несколько странным, но эй. Он был очень занят, так что всё равно не мог тратить время на чтение новостей.

Найл. Вот ведь _говнюк_.

Не подавая виду, Гарри наступил ему на ногу и вместе с тем ещё шире улыбнулся, глядя в первую очередь на Саймона Коуэлла. Правильно. Гарри справится. Он точно, на все сто процентов справится. Ему давно не было пятнадцать, он больше не был сексуально неудовлетворён и он больше не дрочил на более взрослого, красивого участника Икс-Фактора, не сумевшего пробиться в первую пятёрку, но в результате всё равно ставшего успешным радиоведущим и ещё более успешным автором песен. Всё, к чему Луи бы ни прикоснулся, превращалось в золото. Он работал даже с _Адель_.

Ладно. Возможно, Луи Томлинсон всё ещё вызывал у Гарри некоторое благоговение.

— Мог бы и предупредить, — прошипел он Найлу.

Тот в ответ широко улыбнулся.

— Это испортило бы мне всё веселье. Готов? — Не дождавшись ответа, он двинулся на середину сцены, волоча Гарри за собой, точно капризного младенца. — Мы Гарри и Найл, — объявил он. — Очень рады наконец здесь оказаться.

Из зала донеслось несколько неуверенных хлопков.

— Гарри и Найл? — спросил Луи Томлинсон. — Не очень-то оригинально, а, парни? Не смогли придумать название получше?

Гарри следовало перестать думать о Луи Томлинсоне, называя его полным именем. А ещё ему следовало посмотреть и на других судей тоже. Среди них был Саймон, что очевидно, а ещё… Ладно, ещё за столом были Лили Ален (просто охуеть) и Шерил Коул. Зрители, сидящие за ними, были по большей части скрыты тенью, но их присутствие всё равно отчётливо ощущалось в звуке приглушённых голосов и чьём-то свисте.

Да, точно. Всё было в порядке. Дыши. Улыбайся. _Отвечай_.

Как раз в тот момент, когда Найл уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, Гарри подал голос:

— Мы думали назвать группу Два Парня с Одной Гитарой, но звучит как-то отсосно. Ну то есть я сам против этого ничего не имею, но обстоятельства не те, верно?

Кто-то засмеялся, другие засвистели. Он не собирался ни на что намекать, честное слово, правда не собирался. Всему виной было то, что он в самый неподходящий момент посмотрел на Луи, и из-за этого его фильтр речи вышел из строя. Ой.

Но опять-таки, возможно, это его единственный шанс пофлиртовать с парнем, который часто принимал участие в его подростковых мокрых снах. Ради чего упускать такую прекрасную возможность?

Луи вскинул брови, а уголки его губ изогнулись, отчего улыбка стала чуть вызывающей. Ну, не удивительно, если честно. После возвращения в Великобританию Гарри каждое утро спал вместо того, чтобы слушать «Шоу Завтрак» на Радио-1, но пару лет назад он относился к нему почти фанатично, так что хорошо помнил остроумные шутки, которыми Луи обменивался с Ником Гримшоу. Луи Томлинсон был живым воплощением вызова.

А ещё шесть месяцев назад Луи совершил каминг-аут. _Этого_ Гарри не пропустил (спасибо за это трём его друзьям, приславшим ему новость с разницей где-то в минуту). Друзья у Гарри были потрясающие. Поддерживали его интересы; он очень ценил это.

— У тебя острый язык, — отметил Луи. Улыбка всё так же не сходила с его лица, он сложил руки на столе и слегка наклонил голову. — И не многим парням идут прозрачные рубашки в цветочек, так что ещё одно очко в твою пользу. Ты Гарри? Или Найл?

Ха, а Найл утром пытался отговорить Гарри от этой самой рубашки. _Пусть выкусит_.

Гарри указал на себя.

— Я Гарри, а Найл с гитарой.

— Расскажите нам о себе, мальчики, — попросил Саймон, стоило только Луи снова открыть рот. Тот откинулся на спинку стула и перевёл взгляд на одну из камер, и Гарри внезапно осознал, что их небольшой разговор мог попасть в выпуск шоу — миллионы зрителей могли увидеть, как он пытается флиртовать с Луи. Возможно, Гарри сможет написать об этом в своём резюме.

Выйдя вперёд, Найл ответил:

— Мы с Гарри дружим уже целую вечность, учились в одной школе. Нам двадцать и двадцать один, собираемся поступать в универ, путешествовали по миру, только недавно вернулись. Целых полтора года ездили автостопом, спали под мостами и всякое такое, но всё ещё дружим, так что да. Пожалуй, это у нас на всю жизнь.

Гарри наконец нашёл в себе силы отвести взгляд от Луи — в конце концов, ему нужно было очаровать не одного только удивительно привлекательного мужчину, который, увы, был не его поля ягодой. Улыбнувшись Найлу, он произнёс:

— Ага. Он прямо как сорняк — никак от него не избавиться.

Найл наступил ему на ногу.

— Ты любишь меня, засранец.

— Бессовестная ложь, — заявил Гарри и вновь повернулся к судьям. — И да, мы выросли в небольшом городке рядом с Манчестером. Ну, Найл — ирландец, так что он не всё время жил в Холмс Чапеле, но… неважно, насчёт небольшого городка. Нам просто захотелось повидать мир, прежде чем мы переедем в Лондон и поступим в универ. И мы везде, куда бы ни отправились, играли музыку, прохожие бросали нам за это деньги, ну вот Найл и решил, что теперь нам стоит вписаться сюда.

— И какую песню вы нам сыграете? — подсказала Лили Аллен, и Гарри послал ей ослепительную улыбку, надеясь, что ямочки добудут ему такую же в ответ. Нельзя было сказать, что он сильно преуспел.

— Мы исполним кавер на песню Синди Лопер. «Девчата Хотят Веселиться».

Снова хлопки, свист и пара едва различимых «фу-у».

— Интересный выбор, — произнесла Шерил. В отличие от Лили, она казалось дружелюбной и понимающей. Насколько Гарри помнил прошлые сезоны, она и правда была доброй.

— «Девчата Хотят Веселиться»? — переспросил Луи. — Не «Ребята Хотят Веселиться»?

— Ну, конечно же, и они хотят. — Гарри попытался подмигнуть, но вышло, скорее всего, нелепо. Подмигивать было _непросто_. — Но местоимения меняют только ссыкуны.

Бля, наверное, ему стоило перестать выражаться. Они подписали какие-то документы перед тем, как им разрешили выйти на сцену, сто процентов там была пара-тройка правил. Улыбка Гарри потухла.

— Гарри верно сказал, — громко поддакнул Найл. — Мы под наши члены тексты песен не подгоняем. Трусливо это как-то. А у мужчин должно быть мужество, верно? — Наверняка чувствуя неуверенность Гарри, он приобнял его за плечи и притянул ближе. Бок о бок они стояли перед судьями, пока зрители смеялись и аплодировали.

Вот _поэтому_ Найл был самым лучшим другом, какого Гарри только мог пожелать. Ладно, ещё он подписал их на всё это только ради того, чтобы смутить Гарри, и теперь ему лучше было спать с открытыми глазами, но… Да. Найл был лучшим.

Пока же Шерил смотрела на них с нескрываемым восторгом. Луи тоже улыбался, а лицо Саймона оставалось непроницаемым. Лили Аллен, казалось, была настроена крайне скептически. Хоть Гарри и оказался здесь из-за розыгрыша, ему хотелось доказать, что она ошибалась.

Поймав взгляд Найла, он высвободился из-под его руки и протянул ему сжатый кулак. Найл охотно его отбил, после чего закрепил микрофон на стойке и поправил ремень своей гитары. Вместе, глядя глаза в глаза, они начали выступление.

* * *

Гарри и Найл: яркие, уверенные в себе, полные очарования и связанные потрясающей химией. Ещё и привлекательные — зрители будут в восторге.

Ну а тот факт, что ничего сексуальнее Гарри Луи не видел уже очень и очень давно, не имел никакого значения. Да, у Луи был свой типаж, и хотя под этот типаж попадали в основном мудаки, так уж сложилось, что эти мудаки были высокими, темноволосыми и красивыми. И если Гарри и не очень-то походил на мудака, он с лихвой покрывал это зелёными глазами, взъерошенными кудрями и узкими джинсами, обтягивающими его стройные ноги.

Но неважно; не то чтобы это как-то могло повлиять на ход конкурса. Во-первых, контракт запрещал отношения с участниками. Во-вторых, у них с Гарри была значительная разница в возрасте — то ли четыре года, то ли пять лет. В-третьих, Луи был хозяином своего члена, а не наоборот.

Хотя немного невинного флирта никому навредить не могло. Наоборот, даже публику позабавило, разве нет? Ну и если никакие отголоски этого не долетят до Ника, всё будет в порядке.

Порешив на этом, Луи уселся поудобнее и обратил всё своё внимание на сцену.

Нежно перебирая струны гитары, Найл медленно запел куплет мягким, томным голосом. Гарри стоял рядом неподвижно, склонив голову и прикрыв ресницами глаза, и казался бы равнодушным, если бы левой рукой не обивал ритм, хлопая себя по бедру. Другой рукой он непринуждённо сжимал микрофон, на одном из пальцев поблёскивал металл, и… _и_ Луи пора было перестать уделять Гарри столько внимания. Он решил, что всему виной было то, что их выступлению пока чуть-чуть не хватало драйва. Оно не было плохим, просто слегка… вялым. Через пару секунд и среди зрителей начали расти волнения, словно там сидели дикие звери, требующие пищи.

Но вдруг гитара Найла начала набирать темп, а Гарри запел второй куплет глубоким, грубым голосом, текучим, как расплавленный тёмный шоколад. Это привлекло внимание Луи, и он сел ровнее, краем глаза замечая, что Саймон сделал то же самое. Даже не оборачиваясь, Луи почувствовал, что настроение аудитории тоже переменилось. Гарри и Найл вместе подхватили припев, задавая ему весёлое, джазовое настроение и ухмыляясь друг другу от осознания того, как гармонично они звучат. Пальцы Найла скользили вверх и вниз по грифу, и лёгкий скрип струн между аккордами делал звучание гитары насыщеннее, Гарри тем временем пританцовывал, обернув вокруг микрофона свои длинные тонкие пальцы.

Они были хороши — не безупречны, но хороши. Если их подтянуть, то будут вообще великолепны. А зрителей уже покорила их жизнерадостная энергия.

Всего на миг Луи представил, как написанную им песню поёт Гарри с этой его глубокой хрипотцой в голосе. _Боже_.

Но нет. В этом году это станет наградой победителю конкурса, и Луи не мог выбирать себе любимчиков, когда из всех участников увидел от силы половину. Что бы там Ник ни говорил, Луи всё ещё оставался _профессионалом_ , ясно?

Он отогнал от себя эту мысль.

Когда Гарри и Найл закончили, вся аудитория им аплодировала, свистела и топала ногами. Уже было понятно, что вся нация по уши влюбится в этих двоих и их беззаботную манеру держать себя. Луи они определённо покорили. Он расслабился, позволяя себе улыбнуться, а затем встретился взглядом с Гарри, отчего улыбка стала только шире.

Если Гарри и Найл попадут в тренировочный лагерь, их наставником станет Луи. Работа с ними наверняка будет сплошным удовольствием.

Он подождал, пока Шерил их похвалит, вся такая добрая и улыбающаяся. Лили признала, что сперва она отнеслась к ним с недоверием, но Гарри и Найлу удалось по-своему интерпретировать песню, так что теперь она с нетерпением ждала встречи с ними в тренировочном лагере. Саймон же завёл шарманку о том, что, как ему кажется, они не выработали ещё свой собственный стиль, но в конечном итоге (под аккомпанемент из «фу-у», несущихся в ответ на его критику) сказал им «да». Получается, у них уже три «да». Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы пройти дальше.

Луи сдвинулся на самый край своего кресла и наклонился к микрофону.

— От души, коллеги, — произнёс он, метая многозначительные взгляды в обе стороны от себя. — Теперь мой голос не имеет значения, спасибо большое. Я-то думал, мы тут в первую очередь поспорить собрались?

— Воля твоя, — ответил Саймон. — Тебе же не привыкать, а?

А, ну да. Луи действительно был очень хорошо знаком с форматом, опирающимся на то, что главные герои постоянно издеваются над вкусами, мнениями и, собственно, существованием друг друга.

— Ну или можешь просто сказать, что мы выступили великолепно, — пошутил со сцены Найл. Кончики его ушей покраснели от возбуждения.

— Или хотя бы достойно? — предложил Гарри. Он всё ещё улыбался, его лицо разрумянилось от выступления, а пуговицы на рубашке были расстёгнуты ниже ключиц. Искушение сказать им «нет» было сильным, хотелось просто повредничать, потрепать им пёрышки, но… честно? Так поступить хотелось только для того, чтобы увидеть реакцию Гарри, а это было неприемлемо.

— И всё-таки это однозначное «да», — произнёс Луи и с этими словами откинулся на спинку кресла, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри с Найлом прыгнули друг другу в объятия, зажав между своими телами гитару. От восторга они чуть не свалились со сцены.

Боже, ну что за идиоты. Они не должны были казаться Луи настолько очаровательными.

* * *

Четыре «да». _Четыре «да»_.

Может, они и пришли сюда без особых ожиданий, но… Охренеть, они получили «да» даже от Саймона Коуэлла, а от Луи Томлинсона ( _Луи, мать его, Томлинсона_ ) им досталось _однозначное_ «да». Держась за руки, они провальсировали в сторону, указанную им кем-то из съёмочной группы, и Гарри, не удержавшись, бросил на Луи мимолётный взгляд. Внимание судей уже было полностью сосредоточено на следующем участнике. И что бы тот парень ни сказал, в ответ на его слова по аудитории прокатился взрыв хохота, что не обязательно было хорошим знаком.

Гарри пихнул Найла бедром со словами:

— Ну и говнюк же ты. Поверить не могу, что ты скрыл от меня такое.

— Круто получилось, скажи? — Найл пихнул его в ответ. — И я, кстати, не могу поверить, что ты реально щас с ним флиртовал. Ещё пару лет назад ты бы остолбенел и заикался бы, как идиот. Мог бы стать легендой телевиденья.

— Да уж, друг из тебя что надо. — Гарри рассмеялся. — И эй, я не был настолько в него влюблён.

— Был.

— Не был.

— Ну ладно, может, и не пару лет назад. Но когда Луи был одним из участников? Чувак, ты был от него без ума. — Найл замолчал, завидев Лиама, дожидавшегося их явно с ещё какой-то бумажной волокитой в руках. Вот веселуха. Как будто Гарри было мало тех заявлений, которые он заполнял для универа.

— А это обязательно? — опередил его вопрос Найл.

Лиам посмотрел на них таким взглядом, словно спрашивать о таком было крайне тупо.

— Конечно же да.

— Но мы же сегодня уже подписали соглашение о неразглашении, — возразил Гарри.

— Но теперь вы отправитесь в тренировочный лагерь. Это уже другой уровень. — Лиам замолчал и улыбнулся. — Кстати, поздравляю. Я мало что смог увидеть, но вы здорово там смотрелись.

— Тренировочный лагерь, — медленно повторил Найл. Он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри, и сдвинул брови. — Охренеть, Хаз. Мы попадём в _тренировочный лагерь_. Это же будет уже реально само шоу, так? А ещё, — он ухмыльнулся, — проведём больше времени с судьями.

Иначе говоря, больше времени с Луи. Гарри позволил себе пару минут посмаковать эту мысль — не каждый же день тебе выпадает возможность оказаться так близко к предмету своих безнадёжных подростковых воздыханий. Но ещё важнее было то, что, да, они точно получат немного экранного времени. Может, после переезда в Лондон это даже поможет им организовать парочку выступлений? Город, конечно, и без них кишел музыкальными группами, но Гарри был согласен петь за выпивку, да и Найл тоже.

Повернувшись к Лиаму, Гарри потянулся за бумагами.

— Ладно, давай. Скажи только, где мы должны расписаться.

— Лучше вам сначала его прочитать, — сказал им Лиам. Прозвучало так, будто они были далеко не первыми, кому он это советовал. — Вы уже обязались не разглашать информацию, так что не можете нигде рассказывать, как всё проходило. Заберите договор домой и не поленитесь его прочитать, а к концу следующей недели снова пришлёте его мне. Через три недели уже начнутся тренировочные лагеря. Но тут обо всём сказано. Вообще обо всём, что вы должны знать.

Гарри хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что у Найла уже было наготове по меньшей мере три вопроса. Но Лиам казался измученным, и, должно быть, у него впереди ещё были и другие дела, чем бы там эти личные ассистенты ни занимались. Бумажной волокитой, скорее всего. Фу.

— Спасибо, — ответил Гарри, не дав Найлу времени заговорить первым. — Так и сделаем и скинем тебе всё сразу же, как будет готово. Спасибо огромное. Увидимся… Э-э, в конце месяца, судя по всему?

— Непременно. — Передав им бумаги, Лиам снова улыбнулся, и Гарри, честно говоря, он начинал нравиться. Довольно сексуальный, мускулистый, с глубокими карими глазами… не Луи Томлинсон, конечно, но Гарри не вышвырнул бы его из постели. Ну, в теории, конечно же. Если бы вдруг подвернулась такая возможность.

Едва объяснив им, что делать дальше, Лиам тут же умчался прочь. Всё это очень напоминало выгон скота. Типа _иди туда скажи это спой то встань улыбнись выдохни_.

— Ты можешь поверить, что нас покажут по телеку? — спросил Найл.

Гарри встретился с ним взглядом. Как по команде они широко заулыбались.

— Не-а. Не могу поверить. И не поверю, пока это не произойдёт. — Гарри опустил взгляд на документы, а затем снова посмотрел на Найла. С губ вдруг сорвался смешок. — И подумать только — всё это из-за какого-то розыгрыша.

— Лучший розыгрыш в мире. — Сняв ремень через голову, Найл опустил гитару на пол и хлопнул в ладоши. — Итак. Давай свалим отсюда и в честь праздника накупим вредной еды? Платишь ты.

— Почему это _я_ плачу? Я тут пострадавший, вообще-то.

— Никакой ты не пострадавший. Ты не страдаешь, а наслаждаешься.

Ладно, в словах Найла был смысл. Пожав плечами, Гарри в последний раз окинул взглядом закулисье, останавливаясь на бледных участниках, ютившихся поодиночке. Некоторые из них репетировали вполголоса, сжав руки в кулаки. Он им немного сочувствовал. Иногда, когда что-то было для него очень важно, он так сильно из-за этого психовал, что обязательно лажал, когда дело доходило до главного. Слава богу, что в такие моменты у него всегда был Найл.

— Ладно, пошли, — согласился Гарри.

И двух шагов они сделать не успели, как их остановил оператор, напоминая, что им следует дать комментарий. Ой, да. Точно, следует.

— Без проблем, — ответил Найл. — Что нам сказать?

Парень пожал плечами.

— Просто опишите свои впечатления, поделитесь ожиданиями. Придумайте что-нибудь. — Он казался абсолютно безучастным, и, что ж. Гарри и Найл были хороши в придумывании чего-нибудь. Камера, мотор, начали.

Гарри заговорил о том, что очень важно выходить на сцену на пустой желудок, а Найл присоединился к нему с рассказом о той отстойной пицце, которую ему пришлось вчера есть ( _чувак, там было слишком мало сыра_ ). Каждый раз, когда Гарри ловил на себе его взгляд, им приходилось отчаянно бороться с подступающим к горлу смехом. Стало только хуже, когда их попросили сделать второй дубль, а потом третий.

— Странный этот ваш шоу-бизнес, — в конце концов сказал Найл, а Гарри начал ни с того ни с сего исполнять «Рок-звезду» Никельбэк, просто потому что никто не мог ему запретить. Ни секунды не колеблясь, Найл к нему присоединился. Вряд ли такого комментария от них ожидали продюсеры, но эй. Они с Найлом пришли сюда веселиться, и чем скорее все вокруг это поймут, тем лучше.

* * *

Парень, выступавший сразу после Гарри и Найла, выбрал песню Рианны «Единственная (В Целом Мире)», но изменил текст, чтобы он соответствовал точке зрения гетеросексуального мужчины. Ха, ссыкун. Луи всеми силами постарался подавить ухмылку. Безуспешно. Но с другой стороны, Лили даже не пыталась скрыть своего веселья, а зрители же и вовсе посчитали ситуацию просто уморительной.

Но если отбросить изменения в тексте, парень был неплох. Они пропустили его дальше с тремя «да» и одним «нет» от Лили.

Луи надеялся, что он будет свидетелем того, как этот парень (Дэмиен, кажется?) выяснит, почему же все смеялись. В идеале, Гарри и Найл тоже должны будут при этом присутствовать.

Может, Луи удастся устроить что-то такое в тренировочном лагере. Да, у него была важная работа, но кто сказал, что ему нельзя совместить приятное с полезным? Оживить немного обстановку, пощекотать всем нервишки.

О да. Было похоже на план.


End file.
